Alfa Legion
NOTE: I BET YOU WERE EXPECTING SOMEONE TO LET THIS PAGE SIT STAGNANT, BUT IT WAS I, MAKO, WHO WOULD APPEAR AND START HACKING IT APART LIKE THE BULLSHIT IT IS, AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS THAT THIS SHITS GONNA GET SOME MODERN OVERHAUL! '' The Alfa Legion is a Loyalist Splinter Chapter of the Alpha Legion. Closely linked with both the Space Wolves and Blood Ravens chapter. They are famous for their ability to adapt and use the enemies' tactics against themselves. They are also known to consort, and even induct Xenos and traitors into their ranks. History 'M.30-32: In the beginning of The Horus Heresy. One of the first Space Marine Legions, The Alpha Legion , joins Warmaster Horus and the Chaos Gods to go against the Imperium of Man. However, around 700 Space Marines still loyal to the Emperor broke off from the Alpha Legion, and sided with the Imperium during the civil war. As far as records state, they managed to help the Space Marine Legion called the Space Wolves escape a trap that the traitorous Alpha Legion had set up. Sadly, even though the loyalist Legionnaires had intervened, the Space Wolves were still too late to aid the Emperor. At the end of the Horus Heresy, the Loyalist Alpha Legionnaires were taken in for questioning. To many people's surprise, Primarch Leman Russ of the Space Wolves defended them, and suggested that he and his Legion could keep a close eye on them. The High Lords of Terra and the other Primarchs present agreed to the proposition, under the condition that they are to be kept under surveillance by the Inquisition as well. Leman Russ agreed to the terms, and took the Loyalist Alpha Legionnaires in. Up until the 2nd founding, these Space Marines used no stealth tactics whatsoever. It was as if they wanted to wipe all similarities between them and their former brothers by all except name. The Loyalist Alpha Legion Space Marines look to the Space Wolves as their new brothers and role models, starting to share their taste for combat-strategies, colours of armor and alcoholic beverages. The impact the Space Wolves’ culture made on these Loyalist Alpha Legionnaires will be made apparent all the way up to the 41st Millennium. '''Second Founding: When Guilliman started dividing the Legions, The Alpha Legion Loyalists formed their own fleet-based Chapter, giving themselves a new name - The Alfa Legion. Their Fortress-Monastery became a giant Battle Barge that they called “The Mighty Battle-Pub”, in honor of the Space Wolves and their love for alcohol. Due to their traitor legion origins, and the agreement that was made after the Horus Heresy had passed, a branch of the Inquisition called the Ordo Alfus was created to watch over the Alfa Legion from the shadows. The first of many wars carried out by the Alfa Legion was against a renegade human Empire known as "The Armorian Democracy". They were supposed to have been defeated by the Emperor’s armies long ago, but due to the chaos spawned by the Horus Heresy, they took the advantage and started rebelling. The Alfa Legion, suffice to say, taught the enemies a lesson for betraying the Imperium’s trust. When they reached the Armorian Democracy’s Capital-World called Armorus, they defeated their combined human and xenos armies, and reclaimed the sector to the service of the Imperium. 'M.33-36:' The Alfa Legion was kept largely secret from the rest of the galaxy, although rumors persist about them and their existence. During the Wars of Apostasy and the Plague of Unbelief that followed, The Alfa Legion and several other Chapters worked together to help stabilize the Imperium and return the righteous rule of the Emperor. Although the Alfa Legion’s actions went largely unrecorded due to the Ordo Alfus; the Chapters assisting the Alfa Legion never forgot them. 'M.37:' The Alfa Legion’s Chapter Master at the time, Alfaloden, decided to attack a Daemon World held by a Traitor Legion called The Emperor’s Children after suddenly discovering it in the midst of a scout-run. This attack ended up as a massive catastrophe. Nearly half the Legion’s members perished from the fight, including Alfaloden, and at least a quarter of the survivors were infected with a Slaaneshi influence. This influence was however managed and properly contained, luckily enough. The Blood Ravens took pity on the Alfa Legion and their plig ht, and decided to help them recruit new members and gain access to a few new planets. Thanks to the Blood Raven’s and their help, the Alfa Legion could recover in a Millenniums time. It was also during this time that the Alfa Legion first started taking in xenos and even traitors into their fold. This was in part due to influence from the general passive nature of the people that had been recruited from the planet Armorus (or what it currently is called, Armora 5), and also part due to the Legion’s realization that anything can and should be used, as long as it is in the name of the Emperor. The Ordo Alfus was informed about this, but for some strange reason did not take action. Perhaps they wanted to wait and see how it developed. Perhaps it was due to bureaucratical error. Whatever the reason, the Ordo Alfus still kept a close watch for any signs of them turning against the Imperium. The Alfa Legion never did so. 'M.38:' The Alfa Legion made a great recovery, and their next campaign took place at the home-sector of the Steel Lords Chapter. They had sent out an astropathic call for aid against the traitorous Alpha Legion, which seemed to be hell-bent on destroying the Chapter and plundering its valuable forges and Librarium. The Alfa Legion swiftly ambushed the Alpha Legions’ fleet from behind in a daring gambit, and the war escalated to such a degree that the Ordo Alfus and the Blood Ravens Chapter became involved as well. In the end Chapter Master Alfakuba of the Alfa Legion, Chapter Master Jakorov of the Steel Lords and the Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens conceived a plan to purge the Alpha Legion from the sector once and for all. The Alfa Legion used the tactics the traitors favored against them, and managed to lead them away from the sector to what seemed to be a random planet in imperial space, where two Chapter Masters, Alfakuba and Jakarov, together with those that volunteered to fight alongside them had supposedly started defending a critical Forge-Shrine filled with “STC blueprints”. This was not actually the truth, but turned out to be a false trail that successfully lured the Alpha Legion away from the Steel Lords’ homeworld. The Alpha Legion did not realize this double-crossing before they had fully deployed their forces onto the planet, and did not have enough time to get off of it before all of them were swallowed in a massive explosion due to several planetary charges embedded into the planet, which resulted in a huge holy purgation of the world. The two Chapter Masters that had been on the planet perished as well, but their sacrifice was not forgotten. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? A great monument was erected upon the Steel Lords home-world, in honor of their brilliance. The Alfa Legion was gifted both equipment and relics from both the Steel Lords and the Blood Ravens, and they in turn received large amounts of “Emperor-class Alcohol”. The three chapters then went their separate ways, their friendship and alliances sealed in stone for all eternity. 'M.39-40' During this millennium, there was little to no records of the Alfa Legion and their doings. The very few existing records tell of a civil war within the Legion that almost resulted in its destruction. It was near the end of this period that most records are intact. They say that during a drift back to Subsector Scandivus, the Mighty Battle-Pub accidently crashed into a forest planet called Swedesia due to not only the large amounts of alcohol the pilots of the barge were drinking, but also due to damage caused by unknown hostile weapons beforehand. After the massive crash, the surprisingly large amount of survivors gathered and tried to re-organize themselves. That is when a battle-bruva by the name of Busa stepped forward, and with large amounts luck, charisma and expertised combat, he took place as the new Chapter Master, and thus became “Alfabusa”. The Alfa Legion rebuilt and recovered quickly under Alfabusa’s guidance, Swedesia becoming the Alfa Legion’s new homeworld and the crashed Battle-Pub being rebuilt into a ground-based Fortress-Monastery. It was during this time that the Legion underwent some huge changes, so that no large-scale civil war could possibly happen again. The hugest change was that each Company in the Legion became specialized in one unique area, examples being that the Alfa Legion’s navy was assigned fully to the 9th Company’s control, and the 2nd Company gained full control of the Alfa Legion’s vehicle pool, and so forth. The Ordo Alfus looked upon the developments of the Alfa Legion in secret, and found it quite interesting. They decided to place the Legion in quarantine, boxing them inside Subsector Scandivus. The reason for this is up for debate, as it has not yet been established. Perhaps they wanted to poke and push developments of the Alfa Legion to the point where it could become an extremely deadly weapon. Perhaps they were unsure if the Alfa Legion were going corrupt from the amount of xenos and heretics that were redeemed and used in both development and warfare. Nothing has been made certain, except for the fact that the Ordo Alfus has yet never decided to put an end to the Legion. 'M.40-41:' During a series of attacks made by the Dark Eldar within the Subsector, a small force of Alfa Legionnaires managed to accidently escape from the quarantine set up by the Ordo Alfus in a chase. That is when the Legion for the first time made contact with the Crimson Tigers Space Marine Chapter. As the Tigers found out about the Alfa Legion, they looked upon it with disgust, and in righteous rage declared a war against it. The Crimson Tigers and their many allies (including the Novamarines, the Mortificators, the Praetors of Orpheus, the Sons of Guilliman and the Ultramarines), attacked Subsector Scandivus, and managed to invade Swedesia. This war was brutal and long, with many Legionnaires becoming causalities. However, the Alfa Legion managed to strike back, and the war ended when the Ordo Alfus intervened just after Chapter Master Retinens of the Crimson Tigers had been slain. After this conflict, the Alfa Legion became well-known. Many Space Marine Chapters except the Blood Ravens, The Steel Lords and the Space Wolves now looked upon the Alfa Legion with contempt at the very least. A few Crimson Tigers managed to escape the Legion and are currently stationed near their recruiting worlds, trying to rebuild themselves. Other Crimson Tigers were integrated into the Alfa Legion, increased the size of the legion further. Nearing the end of the 41st Millennium, the Alfa Legion’s 6th Company was sent out to halt a siege by Chaos invaders located on the planet Cocania V in their newly gained territory. However, during mysterious circumstances the 6th Company never arrived, and was instead flung off course. No traces except for a final distress-signal from the 6th Company Captain Black could be found, and they are now listed as MIA. This huge loss scarred the Legion heavily, and due to them just having exited a ferocious war against many other Space Marine Chapters, they became very vulnerable. 'M.41-42:' Due to problems with renegade Guardsmen in the Subsector, the Alfa Legion currently has trouble regaining its strength, resulting in it mostly being stationed on Swedesia, avoiding fights unless necessary. Which is unfortunate, for one of the most crucial wars in Legion history is about to be carried out… Near the very end of the 41st Millennium the Chapter Master Retinens of the Crimson Tigers somehow returned and attacked Boreale and Diomedes (the Alfa Legion Spiritual Lieges) with all his forces, capturing them. He then sent a transmission to lure the Alfa Legion into a trap. He unfortunetely succeeded and now almost all the high ranking officers and a big part of the Alfa Legionnaires has been either killed or is currently MIA. It is unknown how the battle unfolded, but the almost complete lack of Crimson Tigers casualties and the traces of a very powerful psyker doing in the area raises suspicion regarding the Crimaon Tigers loyalty to the God-Emperor. The Scandivus Subsector Swedesia, the Alfa Legions' Homeworld is located within the Scandivus Subsector in the Segmentum Obscurus. The largest System in the Subsector is the Swedus System, which Includes Swedesia. Polonus Prime: 'The second largest planet in the system after Swedesia. A beautiful green planet. People from Polonus Prime are Brave and Intelligent, but they always happened to be under the rule of fools that stood in the way of their empire to expand in the Dark Age of Technology. Polonus Prime is a recruiting world for Alfa Legion and it supplies Swedesia with its famous Polonian vodka, food, and a myriad of other supplies. Every Person in Polonus Prime must survive 3 years in a fearsome place called Gimbassium. If you pass it you can call yourself a true Polonian and live allong others, young people in there are called gimbusy. '''Armora V '- A huge hive world, It carries a huge population. Parts of the planet are divided into "states" such as the Iowa state, or the Saxon state, and so on.The average citizen is hardworking, and fairly patriotic, making them excellent recruits for the Alfa Legions' Imperial Guard ranks. '''Harena III - A world close to nothing more then a huge sandball. Most of the water is located at the poles, and is surrounded by the savannah whcih includes the majority of the planets wildlife. The inhabitants of this world are tough survivalists, making them exceptional recruits for the Alfa Legion. Dimidium: Half of the planet is covered by mighty forests and mountains. Whereas the other half is occupied by a massive, slowly expanding Hive City. The deforestation takes time and large amounts of resources, mainly due to the numerous Feral Ork tribes who inhabit the forests. Ikeaus: The only Forge World in the Scandivus Subsector, The entire Forge World is under command of Magos 'Ingvardion Camprandt'. They are known for selling and delivering their cheap, albeit unassembled products throughout the sector. Germanis: '''Large Moon of Swedesia. '''Xyleran - An abandoned mining world containing no other known sentient life, this world contains several small, abandoned settlements which were originally mining towns. It is believed that the Space Marines of the Ravens of Xylus 2nd company are currently stranded on the world, after their Strike Cruiser was shot down by a stray missle barrage supposedly fired from Alfa Legion ships. The Alfa Legion's Naval Command has dismissed all claims of this being the case. Norwesia - Neighbor planet of Swedesia. A self-sufficient garden world inhabited and ruled by a caste of wealthy noblemen. All menial tasks are carried out by its legion of Servitors. Finda '''- A Fortress World locked in constant warfare with rebelling armies of Traitor Guardsmen. The planet has cold, inhumane winters and is covered in an eternal night. '''Stonia - Unknown The Judgement of Harrion: Space Hulk orbiting Swedesia. Italicus '- Produces some of the best Pizzas in the Sector. '''Cocainia V '- BY THE ORDO ALFUS Homeworld The Alfa Legions homeworld; 'Swedesia' is a cold and unforgiving place. A snowy Death World populated by vicious wildlife and primitive Warrior-tribes known as 'Swedakiins'. Back when the Alfa Legion was still a Fleet-Based Chapter, not long after recieving the Battle Barge known as The Mighty Battle-Pub, The ship's pilots happened to be heavily intoxicated by the Holy Alcohol served upon the ship, and they came to crash on the planet of Swedesia. The ship's massive collison with the planet caused large amounts of dust to be thrown into the atmosphere, halting sunlight from reaching the planet, and effectively causing the planet to enter a seemingly permanent Ice age. The Alfa Legionnaires claimed the planet as their home and the crashed Battle-Pub was to be used as their Fortress-Monestary. The planet itself slowly orbits a weak star and is covered by vast landscapes of snow and strange forests. The flora and fauna of Swedesia have amazingly adapted themselves to survive with close to no sunlight. These are a few examples of Swedesian fauna: '''Isbjérn - '''Animals not too unlike the Polar bears of ancient Terra, albeit larger and significantly more dangerous. These creatures are sometimes utilised by both the Swedakiin Tribesmen and Alfa Legion for transportation and in battle. '''Mamuth - '''Giant wooly elephant-like creatures, whose tusks count over 5 meters in length. They are hunted by the Swedakiins for their meat and tusks. '''The Swedakiins are the indigenous people of Swedesia. They are violent, muscular Abhumans who grow large beards. They are divided into several clans and tribes. Riding the Isbjérns and wielding their might battleaxes they fight and pillage eachother for territory and resources. Swedakiin culture includes activities such as throwing ale and mead at people, and as a test to prove their strength ride the Mamuth kind in a daring contest of brute endurance. The Alfa Legion has on some occasions tried to recruit the Swedakiins, but all attempts so far have failed as they seem to have a tendency to beat the crap out of anyone that isn't one of their own. The Battle-Pub RECONSTRUCTION Heraldry The Alfa Legionnaires' power armour is painted grey, light blue and black. Some variations of colour exist between the companies, and some degree of personal heraldry occur. Notable Battles 'The Baldening of 'Cadreleader The Alfa legion has turned over almost all naval duties to the 9th company, an odd move considering how the 9th company is composed strictly devastators. However under the hand of Captain ‘Bald Admiral’ Cadreleader the 9th company has applied its use of terrifying ordnance delivery to space combat, resulting in some of the most ‘ork-like’ space battles known in the Imperium of Man. Captain Cadreleader moment of true glory can be brought to the SPESS MOON over the Alfa legions GLORIOUS Homeworld Swedesia. The entire orbital grid had been knocked out by an invading fleet of Chaos warships outnumbering the Alfa legions chapter fleet nearly 20:1 and nearly 30:1 in numbers of capitals. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood on the bridge of the mighty battle barge ‘The Bluminator’ coldly looking out to the Chaos fleet, feeling the cackling admiral of the fleet play with his mind. BUT NOH! The Bald resisted the warp and the bald shall resist the warp once more! Chapter Master Alfabusa had the blessed the blessed guidance of THE EMPRAH bestowed upon him and had sent his captains out in search of any and all aid they could muster for the coming SPESS BATTUL. Turning back to the communications officer, Chapter Master Alfabusa slumped his shoulders as he knew he would FHAEL THE EMPRAH in the coming space battle. The Chaos fleet advanced, much like the puckered advance of Commander Boreales forever receding hairline, fear was felt all throughout the fleet. Suddenly Before the bridge of the Steve-bluming-onion a mighty warp gate opened, directly over the Chaos fleet. Captain Cadreleader of the 9th company had arrived riding a Grand cruiser like a mighty steed onto the field of battle. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood in awe as the captain led a combined force of nine emperor class battleships and their supporting fleets directly through the center of the Chaos fleet, each ship wildly doing barrel rolls while shooting every weapon. The ship to ship vox officer was clawing his earpiece off in a vain attempt to preserve his hearing as deafening screams of “FHOR THE EMPRAH!!!!!!” filled the bridge. The sight was a truly magnificent display of Imperial firepower, it looked like the orks were invading times two. The sheer tactical genius in such a massed fleet maneuver made Creed on cadia look to the sky and shed a single manly tear before going back to planning how to effectively fit an imperator titan in a spent bolter casing. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood before the mighty scene as Captain Cadreleader jumped from the grand cruiser he was on directly through the bridge window of a Chaos battleship. After what seemed like only a few moments the Chaos battleship began immediately ramming the nearest Chaos capital before blowing its entire munitions load all over the bridge of the offending capital ship. The battle was incredibly short by naval standards, 34 minutes later the entire Chaos fleet was in ruins as their smoking engine ports and blown munitions loads made it clear the stamina filled Imperial ships were the clear victors over the crippled and abused Chaos fleet. Captain Cadreleader received the highest naval honor from the chapter that day from Chapter Master Alfabusa himself, the almighty title of ‘Bald Admiral’ of the chapter. 'The Rising Spear' The 12th Company, regarded as a dishonoured company by the rest causes of it's Former Captain, was given over to Ares to command and the very first of their engagements was against the Imperial Guard Rebellion which was rife all over Swedesia. The 12th was ordered by Alfabusa himself to deal with the Rebel Guard while the rest of the Chapter prepared for the imminent Invasion of the Crimson Tigers. During the entire engagement, Ares fought at the front line, providing a great morale boost with Oratory and Conviction in the Emperor and his power. With Zeal and Fury did the 12th descend upon the Rebel guard. They barely Kept the Rebel Guard in check for 3 days, and suffered some casualties because of it. When Ares fully Implemented rapid teleportation technology into the Company however, the tide turned, and the Rebel Guard was pushed back to their strongholds on the 4th day. Undaunted, the 12th Company quickly gathered up, and assaulted one of the three major Strongholds on the 5th Day, leaving the rest of Swedesia seemingly open for a counter-attack. On the 6th day, The Rebel Guard Made their move, and tried attacking the BattlePub, Alfabusa prepared his defences, but to his surprise, the Entire 12th Company suddenly appeared in front of the Rebel Guard army, and viciously attacked, turning the snow red with human blood, and littering it with a lot of Wrecked Leman Russ tanks. The Guard Army took 65% Losses before they had to retreat from the onslaught. Taking no break, the 12th company attacked the 2nd Stronghold on the same day, taking them by surprise and swiftly taking the stronghold. On the 7th day the whole 12th Company, with Ares at their lead, appeared at the last stronghold, and demanded An unconditional Surrender. The Rebels Complied, and threw their leader over the walls to be dealt with. Ares himself took a Bolt Pistol and shot the Leader in the head, and proceeded to hand the rebels over to the Imperial Guard for trial. For Ares and the 12th Company's Actions, the 12th Company was dubbed "The Spear of Swedesia". Honoured Beyond Measure, and having regained their honour, even at a cost of over 35 Battle-Bruvas, they Gathered back at the Battle-Pub, recovering, and preparing for the war ahead of them. When the time comes, the 12th Company will not be found wanting... 'Loss Of The 6th Company' During the siege of Cocainia V, The 6th Company were called to completely destroy all heretical forces with the use of their advanced noise weapon technology. However, they were flung off course because their Navigator was distracted and delayed by a certain picture. As soon as their battle barges pierced through the dark veil, they were lost forever, taken by the darkness of the Warp itself. Their current status and location is unknown, and there has been no contact aside from a single distress signal from Company Captain Black. The entire company is now listed as MIA and the search for their Battle Barge continues, due to very valuable relics supposedly held upon the ship. One such relic is the Legendary Steve Blum Sound Screamer Cannon, AKA, The BlumMasta. A devastating cannon, supposedly created by the legendary Psyker, Steve Blum, who was able to control numerous amounts of people, and "Speak through them," as if he were them. Without the aid of the sixth company, Cocainia V fell, and the forces of Chaos gained access to near limitless supplies of the best Cocaine. Combat Doctrine The Alfa Legion frequently uses the manouver "Steel Rain", which involves multiple, simultaneous and devastating defensive deep strikes against their foes, as adopted from the Blood Ravens chapter. Each Company of the Alfa Legion has their own doctrine to suit their company specialities. Gene-Seed Relics BY SLAANESH AND THE OMNISSIAH NO Chapter Fleet The Alfa Legion posesses a formidable fleet, which is commandeered almost exclusively by the 9th Company. These are the most notable ships of the Chapter fleet. • 'The Mighty Battle-Pub' • Battle Barge''' 'The Bluminator'' • Battle Barge ''The Steve-bluming-onion'' • Battle Barge ''Litany of Bald'' •' Battle Barge ''''Kitten Master' •''' Strike Cruiser 'WUB-WUB'' • Strike Cruiser' 'Björk'' • Strike Cruiser 'Bald's Fury' • Strike Cruiser 'Steel Strike' • Strike Cruiser 'Swedesian Steel' Quotes Companies These are the current companies of The Alfa Legion. The numbers and members are constantly shifting, it would be a fools hope to track who would be in each at all times, due to the chaotic nature of the chapter . But this is the current documentation for doing so. In current records - there are 12 present companies, each having varied numbers. All companies have sacred duties, symbols, tactics and of course, equipment specialized to their degree of duty as proclaimed and acknowledged by our faithful Chapter master Alfabusa, and his Veteran Guard which set the example for the chapter. '''1st Company' -'' "The Honor Guard"'' 2nd Company (Captain: Stellar Elite) : Armoured Company, Heavy Armor, Medium Armor, Medium Mechanized, Fast Attack Vehicles. 3rd Company (Captain: Dr White; Champion: LarryLuxus): Mechanized Infantry Company, Light Armor, Light Mechanized, Fast Attack Vehicles, Storm Infantry. 4th Company (Captain: ThunderPsyker): Armoured Company, Super Heavy Armor, Super Heavy Support. 5th Company (Captain: Earndil]: Specialist Infantry Company, Chemical/Biological Weapons, Plague* Weapons. 6th Company MIA (Captain: Black MIA): Specialist Infantry Company, Heavy Weapons, Sonic* Weapons. 7th Company (Captain: Kage): Specialist Infantry Company, Psychological Warfare, Harassment, Shock Infantry. 8th Company (Captain: Borealic Maiden): Heavy Infantry Company, Drop-Pod Insertions, Devestators and Terminators*. 9th Company (Captain: C-Leader): Light Infantry Company, Thunderhawk Insertions, Jump-Assault and Tactical Infantry. 11th Company (Captain: Wolf): Siege Company, Siege Guns, Devestators, Centurion* Infantry. 12th Company (Captain: Ares): Specialist Infantry Company, Jump-Assault and Tele-Assault* Infantry. Gallery Category:Humor Category:Alfa Legion